


The Good Fairies' Halfway House for Displaced Princesses

by Justice_Turtle (Curuchamion)



Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cinderella is awesome, Gen, IN SPACE!, Merryweather is awesome, Misses Clause Challenge, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/pseuds/Justice_Turtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disney Princesses IN SPACE. Aka "the one where Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather move from a cottage to a spaceship and go around rescuing various Disney Princesses from their bad situations at the beginnings of their movies". Specifically, at the moment, Cinderella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Fairies' Halfway House for Displaced Princesses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paranoiac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiac/gifts).



"I'll tell you what the problem is," Flora announced one day at tea. "We've become outdated."

"Outdated?" Fauna repeated, dubiously. She looked around the little cottage with its fireplace and thatched roof, and sighed.

"What do you mean, _outdated?_ " Merryweather grumbled. "I like it here."

"But business is falling off," said Flora in her admit-no-nonsense voice. "We haven't been invited to a christening in hundreds of years. And this cottage is certainly out of the way; when was the last time we even encountered a lost traveller seeking their fortune? Travellers are all out on the high roads now, or even flying overhead."

"So what do you think we should do about it, Flora?" Fauna asked, since clearly someone had to say something, and Merryweather was pouting.

This was exactly what Flora had been waiting for. "We shall Move with the Times!" she announced grandly, drawing herself up. "I've had my eye on a nice little spaceship design for some time now. We'll just go out and find the people who need our help." She thumped on the table, for emphasis.

"I know who's going to have to fix the engines," Merryweather muttered. Flora ignored her.

And that's how the Good Fairies' Rescue Service for Displaced Princesses came into being.

******************************************

It wasn't intended only or even mostly for princesses, of course. That was happenstance, and came later. The first rescuee, Ella by name, was a housemaid - in a grand house, admittedly, and she _was_ the daughter of the late owner, but still a housemaid.

***************

"Dry those tears, dearie," said Merryweather. "Here, here's a clean handkerchief."

"Wh-who are you?" Ella sniffled rather dismally. She blinked several times and blew her nose on the proffered handkerchief.

"I'm your fairy godmother," Merryweather said. "Well, technically I'm... well, that's a very complicated question, dear," she finished, floundering a bit. Technically she was a distant relation of Ella's fairy godmother's third cousin, as such things are reckoned among the fairies, and she really had very little business being here. "And it's not important, anyway. The _important_ question right now is, why do you want to go to the ball?"

"Why do I..." Ella frowned, blew her nose again, and appeared to gather her wits. "Because I want to - to see the Prince and the royal court, of course."

Merryweather shook her blue-capped head, tut-tutting a bit. "Be honest, dear. I won't think any the worse of you for it, and there's no one else to hear except your little mouse friends." She grinned mischievously at the chimney-corner where two tiny bewhiskered noses were poking out round the bricks. "Come out here and be comfortable if you want to hear what we're saying, mousies."

"It's all right," Ella added, also speaking to the mice. "She seems friendly, anyway." The mice crept out to sit on the edge of the fender, and Ella turned back to Merryweather. "Yes, of course I want the Prince to choose me for his wife." She raised her golden head and looked the little fairy in the eye. "Why not? I don't have a home here anymore. If it weren't for the mice and birds I'd have run away long ago."

Merryweather laughed, a kindly little chug like a boiling teakettle. "I believe you, dear. And if you really want to go to the ball, I can send you there. But first, I'd like to offer you another option." She leaned forward confidentially. "I can take you, _and_ your mice _and_ your birds, safely away from here and you won't have to marry anyone at all! Unless you want to. Someday. You know what I mean. Someone you _know,_ not just a... a cypher in a golden uniform." She nodded her head, emphatically.

"And what will I have to do?" Ella asked - not suspiciously, or rudely, or pertly. She just said it, as if she honestly wanted to know.

"Whatever you're best at," Merryweather said. "Whatever you like. See, I have a... a flying house. Well, I and two other fairies do--" for Merryweather was nothing if not honest-- "and it doesn't generally need a speck of keeping in order. It just keeps. But we _have_ to help people," she nodded sagely, "because that's what we're here for. And you'd help cheer the place up, anyway. So would you like to come with us?"

"I'll have to talk to the mice," Ella said quite seriously, "but yes. I'd like that very much. Thank you!" And she blew her nose again, looking much happier.


End file.
